When Easter comes, dogs appearWait, what?
by SlashMaster987
Summary: A smutty little Easter fic for y'all! KankuKiba Yaoi MalexMale I don't own Naruto


When Easter comes, dogs appear. Wait, what?

Easter came surprisingly fast, like a ninja flying through the air, but bunnies this time. A carnival was set up, ferries and roller coasters were summoned from gigantic scrolls and small children went out on a hunt for chocolate eggs. Beautiful music was played throughout the night, dancers dancing to the rhythm in their silk clothing; flowing dresses and baggy pants.

Ninjas were cheering, laughing loudly as they jumped up and down while the band played. People were playing games and lovers were snogging behind the corners, either drunk or filled by lust from the festivities.

A few clans also performed, the Hyuuga were performing a beautiful show of manipulating chakra as they danced with the music. Hinata had two giant cat-like creatures dancing around her, Neji had a wolf while Hiashi danced with a monkey half his size.

The Aburame clan was performing a hip hop show with bugs, spinning and moving in perfect synchronization with each other, while the bugs gathered together to form a hip hopper dancing in the front. They ended with a big bang of bugs scattering in the air to form "Easter, Bitches!" The crowd cheered for them, some even throwing Easter eggs at them.

Next was the Inuzuka clan, the whole family dressed in tight leather clothing and piercings performing acrobatics with their dogs, even forming a pyramid of the dogs, Kiba jumped on top of the pyramid and performed some seals and said in a booming voice:"Ninja art: Firework no jutsu!" And from behind the pyramid, fireworks erupted in many colours and forms, creating funny sounds as they whizzed around in the air; the whole clan smiled.

Next were Kankuro and his group of puppeteers. They controlled simple wooden puppets, but the moves were beautifully executed and the jutsus were very special. Like "Puppeteer style: Fire dragon no jutsu" which created a long dragon made of fire, flowing smoothly through the air. Disco lights were on and the music was blaring loudly from the speakers as the puppeteers continued with their show.

After the show, Kankuro made his way over to Kiba and picked him up so he could wrap his feet around his waist. He kissed his dog boy passionately and said: "Wanna go to my place?"

"I'd love to, lover boy" Kiba said with a small smirk forming on his lips. The two lovers disappeared in a poof of smoke and left the party in hopes of them having as much as fun as they were about to have.

They appeared just outside Kankuro's house door, the "Puppeteer's den" as it was called. Kankuro gently cupped Kiba's ass so he could swiftly take the key from his pocket and open the door, he stepped over the threshold into the hall. It was filled with scrolls and puppets and on a small table alongside some flowers, was a picture of Kiba.

They continued into the bedroom which had a king size bed, a big closet and some more puppets. He gently laid Kiba on the bed, undressing him hastily, leaving him in his underwear and t-shirt he'd worn under his leather jacket. Kankuro took his own clothing off too, leaving him in his boxers which showed a rather big bulge, he then slid beside his lover only for him to rise from the bed and disappear into the large closet.

The closet was special, it had an enlargening jutsu on it and up to two people could dress there without bumping in the other, they also held there all of their toys. It was a large collection of the rarest of vintage toys to the newest cock rings and vibrators, they also had some sexy clothing there too.

A few minutes later, Kankuro had started stroking his bulge but not daring to take the cloth off. He was waiting for his little pup to come out of the closet. Kiba's boxers flew from the closet and in Kankuro's face. He sniffed them; they smelled like sweat and semen, a lot of semen. As he took a closer look, there were many stains on them, looking at them disapprovingly, he thought that he should limit the dogs masturbation sessions.

Finally, Kiba came out of the closet wearing only a red jock-strap and dog ears. He jumped on Kankuro who opened his arms happily and hugged him tightly; he then flipped them over and started grinding their clothed cocks. Kiba was very attractive with the ears, he kissed the dog slowly, heating things up. He forced his tongue in and lifted Kiba's legs up until he noticed that something wasn't right, "Kiba, where's your tail?"

"Dunno, forgot it. Maybe you could 'insert' it in me?" Kiba said seductively while he smirked, showing his fangs. Kankuro gently got off him and pulled a box labeled "KIBA'S DOG STUFF" From under the bed. He put the lid to the side and took from there; a dog tail dildo and looked up at Kiba perversely. "Does doggy want his tail?" he asked innocently and advanced forward, Kiba just stuck his ass in the air.

"A dog without its tail is like a puppeteer without his strings, he can't do anything without it" Kiba said and wriggled his bum. Kankuro took a lube bottle from the box, coated the dildo, and inserted it in Kiba. He didn't need any preparation as his ass had taken quite a rough fucking the other day and he was still a bit loose.

Kiba pressed himself on the tail and sighed when it was fully in. Kankuro lubed three of his fingers and coated them with lube; he stuck two inside of Kiba and rolled them around there, loosening it up some more. Kiba was letting out happy sighs while pressing his ass on the fingers, Kankuro just watched with a smile etched on his face.

As he deemed Kiba's hole loose enough, he took his cock from his boxers, lubed it up and pushed into his ass with the tail still inside. Kiba moaned, clawed at the sheets and pushed back on the thick cock. Kankuro sighed and started to move, snapping his hips back in, making Kiba groan.

Kankuro took hold of Kiba's hips and sped up, leaning forward as he felt himself getting nearer the edge. With a final thrust, Kankuro came in Kiba, throwing his head back and letting out a moan. He took his cock out and shot some of his cum on the dogs ass, he then fell on his side."You're not leaving me like this! I wanna cum too!"

"It's not over yet hun-bun" Kankuro stated while he tried to regain his breathing, "Guess what I got you for Easter? Eggs, vibrating eggs"

"Eggs? Kinky" Kiba said while he took the jockstrap off, leaving the tail on. Kankuro moved them into a 69 position with him on top, spread the pup's legs apart and reached for the eggs from the box. He lubed the three eggs and inserted one of them, it took some pushing but it went in with a yelp from Kiba as the tail was still there.

The other egg required some more loosening up, and so Kankuro put two of his fingers in and pushed the first egg further in. At the same time, Kiba took one of Kankuro's balls in his mouth and fondled it with his tongue, sucking on it. Kankuro put the egg in his mouth and pressed his lips against Kiba's hole pressing it in, it plopped in."Kanky, let me put the third one in you, 'kay?"

"Sure, just lube it up well, so no time spent on loosening my tight hole" Kankuro said with a smirk, the purple lines on his face making him look very sexy in Kiba's eyes. He pushed his ass into the open air, his tanned skin glistening with sweat; he pulled the cheeks apart to show a tight pink hole, shaved from all hair. His thick 8 inch cock was standing to attention with full looking hair-less balls.

Kiba coated the egg with a lot of lubricant and put the smaller end against the puppeteer's hole and pushed. Kankuro shut his eyes hard and grind his teeth while his cock twitched in excitement. The egg slid in, causing Kankuro to gasp. He took his time getting used to the egg, but finally moved off Kiba. He went to the end of the bed and pulled Kiba by his legs to the edge.

He crouched down with his legs apart, took a remote from under the bed and put it on full power, causing the eggs to vibrate. Both of them gasped out in surprise, Kankuro started to gently jerk his cock while taking Kiba in his mouth, deep-throating him while he started to finger himself with two fingers.

Kankuro had a light blush on his cheeks while the dog boy was fucking his mouth hard, he pushed the egg inside him farther in, hitting his prostate. He started moving his fingers harder in his tight hole while pulling on his dick frantically. Kiba took hold of Kankuro's head with both hands and started to really go hard on him.

They were both nearing the edge, Kankuro was fucking his hole with three fingers now and Kiba was groaning loudly. With a last thrust with his fingers and a small trick with his throat, both of them came. Kiba filled Kankuro's throat with his cum and Kankuro sprayed his load all over his stomach. Kankuro gave his cock a few last tugs before he let Kiba's dick from his mouth and crawled next to the pup, within minutes they were both fast asleep.

Kankuro was sipping his coffee when Kiba trudged into the kitchen, "have some coffee, pup"

"I'm not a pup!" Kiba said in an irritated tone, Kankuro chuckled at that and when kiba was just about to pour some coffee, he put the remote on full. Kiba fell on the floor and Kankuro fell from his chair, felling his coffee mug so that the coffee landed on him. They were both laying in agony on the floor, gasping for air until Kankuro reached the remote and turned it off. "Bad plan I say." Kankuro smiled at Kiba who gave him a "you'll be sorry" look.

And that's how Easter was celebrated this year in Konoha! Have a fun Easter, guys! girls…whatever.

See ya!


End file.
